Angelic Assimilation
by IsabellaFaye11
Summary: When Cas Novak and his siblings move to Lawrence Kansas from 'Up North' Dean Winchester's live is turned upside down. Watch the boys as they try to adapt to the trials and tribulations of humanity in it's most complex and volatile form: teenagers. Highschool AU rated for language. NOT all human. Actual plot not just fluff. Mulit-chapter. In progress. Destiel. Possible Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay so I'm trying out a High-school AU I'm fond of these but I've never written one so please please please tell me what you guys think. I've got most of it planned out but I'll consider requests if you make them. I will be alternating perspective on this so the next chapter will be in Cas's Point of view. Alright, that's it i think, on with the story!**_

 _CHAPTER ONE- The New Kids Are Weird. I Like Them._

DEAN

"Everyone this is Casper Norrak," The teacher, Ms. Bennet said, "He's new here,"

 _Really? What would have given that away?_

"And I expect you to welcome him properly," She continued to drone on for a while after that but I tuned her out, much more interested in the boy she was introducing.

Weird eyes, what colour are they anyway? Grey? Blue?

I'm snapped out of my musing, when the boy with the technicolour eyes looks up at me, ensnaring my gaze.

 _Wow. Definitely blue._

He smiles nervously at me and looks back down again. I feel a pang on disappointment as not being able to stare into his eyes.

 _What the actual fuck?_

 _Dean that's super gay._

I brush off said 'super gay' thoughts and for once in my life try to focus on my schoolwork. Okay that's a lie. I was thinking about 'studying' with Lisa this afternoon. Ah yes, Lisa Brayden. The hottest girl in school, with a scorching hot cheerleader's body and ridiculously sexy 'come fuck me' grey eyes. Damn that girl was gorgeous. Oh and smart and stuff but mostly hot. _Very, very_ hot.

I'm once more distracted by the new kid when he speaks for the first time.

"Do you have anything to share with the class Casper?" the boring teacher asks. I look into his eyes and see that there is something he very much wants to say, but he refrains and instead says;

"Not particularly." His voice is slightly deeper than one would expect from the tall and lean boy and carries a warmth to it despite the fact his tone is one of utter boredom.

"Very well, find a seat," She tells him, shuffling off to behind her desk as Casper looked around the room, his electric blue eyes landing on the only empty seat in the room. The one beside me. A little part of me is thrilled but I get that part and beat it into a pulp before locking it away in the back of my mind.

"Hi, I'm Dean," I say offering my hand to him as he sits down.

"Cast-Casper," He says, catching on his name. He smiles at me and gingerly takes my hand. When our skin touches I feel warmth wash over me and for some reason the shadows behind Casper don't look right, like there's something missing. I stare at him dumbly for a few seconds before placing my hand under my desk and continuing the conversation.

"Ah so where are you from, Cas?"

"Up north," He answers, smiling to himself after a long pause.

"Cool, so what brings you down to Lawrence?"

"My parents thought it would be good for my siblings and I to spend some time with our Aunt,"

"You've got siblings?" I ask, legitimately interested and honestly grasping at any chance to sing Sammy's praises.

"Yeah, a lot. It's just Anna, Hannah, Alfie and Sebastian living down here now though, our older siblings got to stay with Dad," He says before quickly falling silent, seeming to think he'd said too much, "Do you have any?" He asks abruptly

"Ah yeah, just one. Sammy, he goes here and I'm pretty sure all the teachers hate him," I joke

"Why?" Cas asks a crease forming in his brow that was kind of adorable. Like Sammy style adorable though.

"Oh he's just really smart and they get annoyed when he corrects them," I grin.

"He sounds wonderful," as smiles back.

"If you boys are finished I'd like to get on with my lesson," Ms. Bennet says tersely, ending our conversation. Cas and I share a bashful look that says 'Whoops,' and we turn out attention to her. Well Cas does, I'm busy studying him. The way his raven hair defies gravity and how he sits slightly hunched over as it wearing a heavy backpack. But what really captures me is how I have a feeling of wrongness about the way he looks. As if there's something not quite right. Like something is missing. I spend the whole lesson trying to figure it out but fail miserably. I do however successfully manage to etch each detail of him into my mind, from the number of loose threads on his navy sweater (eleven) to the fact that both his leather shoes have lopsided laces that lean to the left. I could later even recall the number of pockets on his tan trench coat he'd hung over the back of his chair after neatly folding (six on the outside, two on the inside)


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hi again guys, sorry I went so long without updating this I had family stuff to attend to. So this chapter is basically the same just from Cas's point of view instead of Dean's. Next chapter is going to be in Dean's P.O.V. Enjoy! (P.S I sadly still don't own supernatural) (P.P.S please review it't my main motivator for this, anyway back to the story!)**_

CHAPTER TWO- Dean Winchester

CAS

I'm terribly bored as I walk through the school. I'd left Anael and Balthazar some time ago and was starting to feel the first pangs of homesickness. It is a new emotion, unpleasant, but interesting. However not quite interesting enough to alleviate my boredom. Hopefully the humans can help. I knock on the classroom door as Vera had instructed me to do and smile politely at the thin birdlike woman who opens it.

"You must be the new student, Come in," She says, her voice shaking with age. I accidentally look into her soul and see how tentatively it's clinging to her body. She's probably got a year to live. I step into the room and my eyes are immediately drawn to a boy sitting at the back of the class with his head down and a soul so vibrantly bright it's painful to my vessel. I shut off my angelic sight and look down at the floor. The teacher introduces me to the class as 'Casper Novak' and tells them how she expects them to treat me nicely. I look up again, once more drawn to the boy. I'm surprised at how beautiful he is. By human standards anyway. Burning green eyes, brown hair with flecks of gold, slightly browned skin with a dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose and along his defined cheekbones. I take this all in during a two second interval of eye contact with the boy. Vera warned me about looking at people for too long so I smile nervously and look down at the floor as the teacher continues on about how new students are an opportunity or something? I think of the boy with the burning soul as the teacher rattles on about something but I am only broken out of my musings when she asks me "Do you have anything to share with the class Casper?"

 _No, not much other than the fact that I'm an angel older than everyone in this school combined and have a ridiculous amount of power and I have giant wings that you can't see because I've had to glamour them and I can see souls. Oh and my names Castiel not Casper._

I want to say this but I know of the prejudices still imbedded in humans about my race because of the war we waged with the Demons a decade or so ago. It was one of the reasons Father had sent down angels to earth in disguise. So instead I say "Not particularly," in an apathetic tone.

"Very well, find a seat," She tells me, shuffling off to behind her desk as I look around the room. My eyes fall on the one empty seat in the whole room. It's the one beside the beautiful boy with the glorious soul. I walk over and take my tan over coat off, revealing a dark navy sweater with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of grey jeans. Gently I fold the coat and place it over the back of my chair.

"Hi, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester" The boy says offering his hand to me as I sit down on the chair.

"Cast-Casper Novak," I say, almost spilling out my real name instead of the fake one Vera gave to me. Something about Dean Winchester made me want to tell him everything, I'd have to watch that. No one could know we were angels. Father would be angry. I smile and take his hand, uncertain of the motion. I'm glad I do it however because we our skin touches I feel a wave of warmth wash over me and in place of Dean I see a shimmering figure that's gone before I can properly look at it. I drop his hand in shock as Dean yanks his away, and immediately I regret it. The warmth vanishes along with the strangely familiar spectre. Dean places his hand underneath his desk and I feel a pang of loss. There is a moment of silence between us that I dislike the weight off.

"Ah so where are you from Cas?" Dean asks.

"Up North," I say, smiling at the mundane description of Heaven.

"Cool so what brings you down to Lawrence?" He asks, what looks like genuine interest in his lovely green eyes. _Are all humans this vividly coloured?_

"My parents thought it would be good for my siblings and I to spend time with our Aunt," I answer, wincing at the lie.

"You've got siblings?" Dean inquires, a smile twisting his plump lips.

"Yes many, although it is just Anna and Sebastian living here, our older siblings were able to stay with Father," I answer, hoping I hadn't said too much. "Do have any?" I ask, trying to distract from my almost blunder. I remind myself to be on guard around this boy with the blinding soul, he make me dangerously truthful.

"Ah yeah, just one. Sammy, he goes here and I'm pretty sure all the teachers hate him," Dean smiles.

"Why?" I ask, confused. _Is he a bad child?_

"Oh he's just really smart and they get annoyed when he corrects them," Dean says, his smile widening.

 _Oh it was humour._

"He sounds wonderful," I say, smiling at how he lighted up when talking of his little brother.

"If you boys are finished I'd like to get on with my lesson," The teacher said, her annoyance clear in her frail voice. Dean locked eyes with me once more and gave me a confusing expression. I turned away from him and tried to decode what he was trying to tell me. In fact I spent the whole lesson trying to decode our conversation. Understanding Dean Winchester had just became my main goal while on Earth.


End file.
